


Waikiki sunset

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst who????, everyone having a good time and forgetting about the sadness for a bit, just guardians having fun at the beach, kraglin and nebula being buddies, peter quill in a swinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: The Guardians relax at a beach. After all the things they had been through, it's nice to be able to relax and feel the sun on one's face(And ogle a bit at a certain Star-Lord's semi naked body)Fluff on the beach





	Waikiki sunset

As part of a thank you for the Nova Corps and the population of the Planet Zxcorznyak, the Guardians, with a couple of added people had been given for free a holiday in the one of the most wonderful beaches of the galaxy, Waikiki, named after the famous earth resort. Lavender colored sand, pale blue sea, a nice breeze and individualized huts where the sea air came in. The sky was a lovely shade of light pink and there was only a handful of people in the whole planet, and nobody else in that particular beach. The temperature was ideal, the place was lovely and they were enjoying themselves immensely. A paradise of their own.

Rocket was on top of a floating Groot, telling him about the improvements he was planning on the ship, how he would make bigger and better defense systems, with more explosives and a better of putting the music in and all through the rooms of the ship. It was nice to simply have moments to think about parts and plans, about doing what he liked and having a friendly ear. Rocket knew he could be a handful sometimes, but Groot was always there for him, as where the others and it was in this little of moments when he realised how lucky he was.

Groot was just happily floating in the crystal waters, Rocket on top of him, feeling the cool embrace of the water on his branches and hearing his friend's stories and plans. After being brought back from the dead and being tiny and almost defenseless for so long, it was invigorating to feel that he was back where he used to, able to defend himself and his friends, and also able to carry them through the water, while he soaked up the sun and the breeze. It was nice. Peaceful. He loved the battles, but they had all needed some down time.

On a giant shawl in the sand Drax and Mantis were playing cards, laughing each time one of them screwed the other over. There was so much joy and relax on each other, and Mantis' abilities made them contagious. There was no moment in which they weren't smiling, which was a nice change. Knowing Ego's secret had been a great burden for Mantis, much like the grief for his lost family had been for Drax.

But right then, having some laughs playing cards with a friend while the sun beat on them they started to feel that the worst was past, and they didn't need to carry all the horrors of their past with them. Take the good things of those who were thing you and are not anymore, and try to forget, or, at least, not let it hurt you anymore. It was a lovely day and the company was lovely, a perfect moment to start anew and just enjoy what they had. What was past was past and couldn't be changed, and who knew how scary the gloomy would be. But in that time, in that game of cards, there was no room for sadness or regret. Just good times.

In another shawl on the sand to the left of them, Kraglin was telling Nebula the story of his five greatest fuckups while with the Ravagers. He knew she was enjoying the stories, even if she pretended not to, and complained about wanting to back to her revenge. But he was getting there, making her forget her suffering and need for retribution, even if for the tiniest bits. And one of those days, he was gonna make her smile. That he vowed.

Nebula didn't want to admit it, but she was grateful for the Ravager's stories and companionship. Throughout all her life, people had treated her with disdain, fear or even disgust. But Kraglin treated her like an equal, someone like the rest of them, someone worthy of... dare she say it, friendship? Nebula hadn't had many (or any) friends and she had to admit that it was a welcome novelty. Kraglin was sweet and funny, and suddenly that didn't repel her, in fact, she found herself looking forward to hearing his stories. Strange for her, but not exactly bad.

Gamora smiled looking at her sister and the Ravager, happy to see Nebula with someone else. She needed someone else to bond, someone to distract her from her, that she didn't have such a complicated past with. And Kraglin could also use the company after losing nearly all his crew and Captain. Gamora didn't know if her sister was the best person to start filling that hole, but they could make it work. They were both people with good hearts, even if the outside layers were a bit... darker. And she directed her face at the sight she'd been looking at most of the morning.

Peter, sunbathing in the sun after a dip in the water. Wearing only that swimwear that left exposed all his upper body and most of his legs. A fine specimen of man indeed, in exceptional shape and with an amount of muscles she hadn't seen on a Terran before. But it was not the muscles that made him beautiful, it was the fact that it was Peter under there. Her brave, loyal, kind hearted Peter, who had been through so much hell and still kept fighting.

She could see many of his scars there and thought of the many times Peter had been hurt in his short life. All the badly healed injuries, all the close calls, all the times he feared for his life. She wished she could go back to the past and be there to protect him, every single past. And of course, there were worse scars, those she couldn't see. The incident with Ego and losing Yondu had a great impact on Peter, and many times after that she heard him screaming in his sleep or saw him holding back tears at a memory. He had been through too many, had watched too many people he cared about die. Many this vacation could help him heal, charge up on energy and good memories.

Peter could feel Gamora watching him and smiled to himself. The water had been great, getting lost on the coolness of the waves and forgetting about the outside world, but it was nothing compared to Gamora's face as he put his best Ursula Andress getting out the water performance. She had been staring, at him. This beach holiday kept getting better and better.

Soon it would be over, and they would have to go back to responsibilities, ugliness, people who kept shooting at them, pain, loss and megalomaniacs who wanted to destroy the universe. But they would go back with much more energy, many more happy memories, and their friendships renewed and strengthened.

There was a picture of all them in the beach, in the ship, with the sunset behind them and they had never looked so beautiful before. With their beachwear, the pink behind them, and smiles that bespoke of true, deep happiness. And whenever they had a bad moment they remembered that holiday and thought about the many more moment they had yet to live, together.

And it made everything worthwhile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback means the world!!!


End file.
